


and that’s the thing about illicit affairs

by Joy_pastel_Sol



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rimming, Rough Sex, Switch Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Unhealthy Relationships, slight hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_pastel_Sol/pseuds/Joy_pastel_Sol
Summary: Jinyoung and Bambam cheat on each other with the same guy — Jaebeom. Funny, isn't it ?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	and that’s the thing about illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured them like [this](https://twitter.com/joypastelsol/status/1347608187541856265?s=20) when I was writing.

_1._

They meet on a rainy Saturday night, in Sinchon, at the bar Bambam works in. Jaebeom notices him right away, with the red strands spicing up his black hair and his plump lips. He looks like the sun in summer and crushed raspberries and Jaebeom wants a taste.

So he sits at the counter, behind which Bambam does his job, and watches him. The glittery things on his ear lobes, the tanned skin, the thin fingers. But then he notices the new customer.

“What can I get you ?”

His voice is so sweet, there’s a roundness to it, the way he pronounces the vowels.

“A beer, please.”

Jaebeom looks at him straight in the eyes, intent, and the bartender holds his gaze briefly before he turns around. There’s no shame within Jaebeom when he lets his eyes roam over the guy.

He puts the glass of beer in front of Jaebeom.

“What’s your name ?” he asks bluntly.

The guy raises his eyebrows, but he answers anyway. “Bambam.”

_3._

You wouldn’t imagine someone like Jinyoung with someone like Bambam. Bambam, with the red in his hair and his liking for painting his nails and his golden skin, and Jinyoung, with his never-changing hair colour and his black turtlenecks and his cold eyes.

Perhaps that’s why it doesn’t work. Perhaps that’s why the things that were enticing at first became annoying little itches that none of them manage to get rid of, the charming brightness turning into misplaced extravagance and the fancy coolness growing into a glacial austerity.

You wouldn’t imagine someone like Jinyoung with someone like Bambam and that’s exactly why they don’t blend together, like oil and water.

They only clash with each other without even trying to pick up the broken pieces.

_5._

Jinyoung shoves Jaebeom on his own bed, and Jaebeom lets him. For now.

“I hope you know how it’s going to go.” Jinyoung states, all smug and deliberately unimpressed.

Jaebeom just glares at him, his mouth twisting in a smirk. “I don’t know, tell me.”

Jinyoung runs a hand through his hair and Jaebeom swears he won’t be distracted by these calculated moves. He leans down, standing in between Jaebeom’s thighs before hovering above him, his hands on either side of his face.

“You’re going to spread your legs for me and moan like a bitch in heat when I fuck you.” he snarls. His gaze on Jaebeom doesn’t waver.

Jaebeom snorts. “You can always try.”

Jinyoung indeed tries, and succeeds apparently, at least a little, because Jaebeom has his ass up and he’s indeed moaning quite like a bitch. Even if it sounds more like groans, and muffled ones since Jinyoung is pressing his face into the mattress to the point that Jaebeom almost can’t breathe properly.

Jinyoung fucks him from behind, it’s brutal, it’s careless and his hand is heavy on the back of his head. The smack of his hips against his ass is a deafening sound, obscene in the air but it turns Jaebeom on more than it would like to admit.

“Just like I said, a bitch.” Jinyoung pants, his voice rough and thick and a shudder runs down Jaebeom’s spine, but at the same time, he wants to fucking prove him wrong.

He starts to writhe under Jinyoung’s weight, his hands finding his ribs and he just digs his nails into the taut skin here, hard, while he tries to hit the back of Jinyoung’s thighs with his feet. Jinyoung curses under his breath and pulls his cock out without care.

“Turn around.” he commands, pushing Jaebeom’s shoulder.

Jaebeom turns on his back and before he can say anything, Jinyoung just _slaps_ him, the palm of his hand falling right on his cheek with a sharp sound. It stings, it’s humiliating even, but it makes his arousal flare up with a new aggressiveness that puts both his body and mind on fire.

In retaliation, he slaps Jinyoung in the face, and by the look in his eyes, he didn’t expect it. Jaebeom grins while Jinyoung glares down at him, their gazes just like mirrors.

“Who’s the bitch now ?” Jaebeom spits. He just wants to challenge Jinyoung so that he pisses him off and fucks him harder.

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, instead he pins Jaebeom’s wrists to the mattress on each side of his head and slides his cock inside the heat of his hole again, all in one go, harsh and mean because that’s what he deserves. He doesn’t wait for Jaebeom to adjust as he begins thrusting in and out his ass without mercy, his hands still pressing his wrists hard into the sheets.

“You’re a fucking whore.”

(He couldn’t say that to Bambam)

Jaebeom plants his nails into the skin of Jinyoung’s fingers as a retribution, but Jinyoung’s thrusts only get impossibly rougher, splitting him open even more as the motions force a gasp out of him, his eyes fluttering shut. His nails still dig painfully into the other’s skin, because he’s not a bitch.

There’re only cold sheets to greet him when Jaebeom wakes up in the morning.

_2._

They fall on Jaebeom’s bed, Bambam under him.

“Do you top or bottom ?”

Jaebeom isn’t one to beat around the bush. Maybe he should sometimes.

Bambam’s eyes widen momentarily at the directness, but that’s what they’re here for, after all.

“I bottom.”

“Good.”

It’s not even a praise really, but it has Bambam blushing.

“Oh ? You’re into that ?” Jaebeom smirks while he unbuttons the other’s pants.

Bambam huffs, but he doesn’t deny.

Jaebeom puts his tongue right against his hole and Bambam lets out a quiet whine, his forehead buried in the fold of his arms and his ass up in the air. Jaebeom eats him out like he's starving, his nose almost grazing his tailbone and his tongue unapologetic against his rim, it's wet and warm and all Bambam can do is push his ass back against Jaebeom's face while his toes curl and uncurl on the mattress. His hands press into the flesh of his butt, spreading his cheeks apart to dive in deeper.

Without warning, Jaebeom thrusts two fingers in as he keeps on working his tongue against his hole, and Bambam moans this time, because the stretch and the pleasure blends together and it just feels so good, his brain is just static noise.

“Doing so good for me.” Jaebeom whispers and Bambam almost mewls at this, his mind a frantic mess and Jaebeom bites playfully a butt cheek in response, not too forcefully, his fingers still pushing in and out his ass and opening him up.

Bambam is panting when Jaebeom removes his fingers and pats his hip, beckoning him to turn around.

He pours some lube over the condom (when he put it on his cock, Bambam has no idea) and also smears some over Bambam’s hole before he spreads his legs more, his hands just below the back of his knees. He doesn’t wait to push his hard, flushed cock past the rim, a little slowly because Bambam kinda looks delicate and he doesn’t want to hurt him.

By the way his head falls back on the mattress, he succeeds.

Jaebeom pounds into him a bit roughly but not really, and he keeps on murmuring praises against his ear anyway, and it’s everything Jinyoung doesn’t do, so all Bambam can do is clutching the other’s shoulders and letting out half-sobbing whines in between harsh exhales.

When Jaebeom wakes up, Bambam is still here. His black and red hair are spread out on the pillow.

_4._

Jinyoung isn’t the type to go outside to have a drink or two. He prefers drinking a glass of whisky in his big, empty apartment. But tonight, he wants to go out, out of his apartment and out of Yeouido and its lack of life.

That’s how he meets Jaebeom. Contrary to him, Jaebeom goes out regularly on weekend nights, even if he doesn’t stay very long unless he meets someone interesting (meaning : someone to fuck). This Friday night is no exception.

They meet in a bar close to Jaebeom’s apartment, in Hongdae, and honestly it’s not a kind of bar you would find Jinyoung in normally, but well. Life has its ways.

He knows Jaebeom notices him when he enters the room, with his alarmingly shiny hair and the looks of someone who could’ve been an actor in a parallel universe. He feels Jaebeom’s eyes on him while he drinks his whisky.

Jinyoung is in the bathroom washing his hand and this time, it’s Jaebeom who enters a room. He goes directly to an urinal, not the closest one from Jinyoung but not the furthest one either. He starts to pee and Jinyoung is still washing his hands.

And Jaebeom does what he’s good at : being blunt. “What’s your name ?” He tucks himself back into his pants and goes to the sink beside Jinyoung.

Jinyoung chuckles silently and takes some paper towels to dry his hands. “Do you often ask strangers their name while you’re peeing ?”

“Why not ?” Jaebeom retorts, opening the faucet eventually.

There’s silence then, apart from the sound of Jaebeom’s hands rubbing against each other with soap all over them, and the stream of water. Jaebeom closes the faucet.

Jinyoung hands him a few paper towels. “I’m Jinyoung.”

_9._

For once, they go to Jinyoung’s apartment.

Amongst the pristine floor and expensive furniture, Jaebeom notices the black sweater he last saw Bambam in, the one with the word _king_ Bambam embroidered himself with red thread. It’s draped neatly over the back of a chair, so Jaebeom suspects that it’s the housekeeper who comes once a week who put it here. Because, even if his apartment looks clean (courtesy of the housekeeper), Jinyoung is fucking messy.

Jaebeom pretends he didn’t see anything.

_7._

Jinyoung fucks Jaebeom only for that : the fucking, whichever hole it is, and it’s very clear.

It’s even clearer when Jinyoung has both his hands pushing hard on the back of Jaebeom’s head, his nose buried against his pubic hairs.

He releases his head and Jaebeom pulls off with a painful inhale, almost heaving, his eyes are wet and Jinyoung just watches him. He barely thinks about how Bambam wouldn’t bear being treated like this.

“You’re good at this.” he scoffs.

Jaebeom glares up at him. “Fuck you.”

Jinyoung makes a cooing sound, but the hard edge in his eyes is limpid enough. He grabs Jaebeom by the jaw in a tight hold, his fingers digging into the flesh of his cheeks.

“Open your mouth.”

Jaebeom is still glaring, and for a moment he keeps his lips sealed, observing Jinyoung’s gaze growing more infuriated and feeling the grip on his jaw becoming almost painful. Eventually he lets his lips part slowly, and once his mouth is properly open, Jinyoung spits right into it. The saliva forms a thread linking his lips to Jaebeom’s awaiting mouth, as it drips languidly.

Jaebeom thinks of spitting back, and on Jinyoung’s face, but before he can do anything Jinyoung grasps his hair and sinks his hard cock into his mouth, the spit still on his tongue. It hits the back of his throat so Jaebeom gags, his eyes falling shut.

Jinyoung soon pulls out a little only to slides in again, and he does this again, and again until he’s fucking Jaebeom’s mouth at a relentless pace.

Jaebeom’s hands reach out to hold Jinyoung’s thighs, to ground him and also so that he can dig his nails into the skin like he enjoys doing with Jinyoung. He tries to relax his jaw and he lets Jinyoung take from him, his own cock hard and heavy between his legs.

The sounds they make, Jaebeom’s throat and the way Jinyoung groans are straight up vulgar, they fill Jaebeom’s ears and brain until he can’t entertain any thought anymore.

Before he knows it, a bitter, salty liquid fills up his mouth, almost making him retch, while Jinyoung lets out a loud snarl above him.

“Open. ” He pulls his softening cock out, tapping on Jaebeom’s jaw with the pad of two fingers.

His eyes are a little glassy but he tries to keep his gaze rebellious. He still opens his mouth, revealing the cum sitting on his tongue. Jinyoung makes an appreciative noise at the sight.

“Come on, swallow.” he urges then, but again, Jaebeom isn’t a bitch, so he lets the cum fall out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. Some of it even drops on the floor.

The expression in Jinyoung’s eyes is a delight, dull rage mixing with humiliation, and it makes Jaebeom’s stomach flutter in anticipation for what’s about to happen.

He bets he won’t be disappointed.

_10._

Jinyoung and Bambam are like two pieces coming from two completely different puzzles, so when one of them tries to get into another, it doesn’t feel as good as it should.

Bambam doesn’t make any sound as Jinyoung rocks his hips, fucking him mechanically. He already came, so the stretch and the glide of Jinyoung’s cock in and out his hole isn’t all that pleasant. It’s more invasive than anything.

What’s still pleasant in their relationship, anyway.

_8._

Bambam spills things in the darkness of his bedroom, under the warmth of the sheets.

“I wanted to tell you, but…” he bites his lips, they’re still red from when Jaebeom used his mouth earlier, even if it was gentle. “I’m with someone.”

Jaebeom only raises one eyebrow. “It doesn’t matter.”

Bambam looks at him with round eyes, and slowly nods, as if he expected Jaebeom to be mad.

_6._

Bambam gets on his knees, all awaiting eyes and fleshy lips, as Jaebeom unbuttons his pants. He just lets them and his boxer-briefs fall at his ankles as he reaches down to place his hand on the back of Bambam’s head.

Bambam licks his lips at the sight of his fattening cock, the movement seemingly unconscious, before he wraps his mouth over the head. He hears Jaebeom sigh above him.

“Take all of hyung in your mouth.” Jaebeom says with a soft tone, a little breathily. He’s never been one to like being teased. In theory, at least.

Bambam glances up at him and does just that, his lips sliding down until almost all of his length is snuggled inside the wet heat of his mouth.

He begins to bob his head back and forth on Jaebeom’s cock and the grip at the back of his skull tightens slightly, Jaebeom letting out quiet groans.

Jaebeom maneuvers Bambam on his side, his hands settling on his small hips as he nips softly at the other’s nape. Bambam is trembling a little, out of arousal and anticipation, and Jaebeom pushes his cock past the rim. Bambam whines in an exhale, his fingers grasping the sheets in front of him.

“God, you’re always so tight.”

“Hyung— ”

His teeth close around the skin of Bambam’s nape, nothing forceful or causing pain but it has Bambam choking out a whine again. Jaebeom starts to pick up a rhythm, the roll of his hips firm but steady, unrushed for now.

Bambam’s back arches beneath his hands, his breath coming out harshly, his untouched cock leaking into the sheets. The pressure, low in his belly, is almost painful.

“Hyung— ” he whimpers again.

“Hyung is here.” Jaebeom pants as one of his hands snakes down to wrap around Bambam’s flushed cock. He almost sobs at the contact, Jaebeom’s fingers mirror the rocking of his hips and Bambam knows he won’t last long, the tightness in his gut increasing as Jaebeom’s cock glides in and out of him and as his fingers slide up and down his shaft.

Jaebeom bites his nape again, a little more intent this time, and that’s all it takes for Bambam to unravel, cum spurting over Jaebeom’s fingers and on the sheets as a loud whine escapes his lips. Jaebeom fucks him through it, little groans falling on the back of his neck before he comes too, pressing Bambam’s ass firmly against his pelvis as if he could reach even deeper inside him.

As they come down their high, distantly, he almost wishes Jaebeom could kiss him, so it would replace the last time Jinyoung placed a kiss against his lips, even though both of them knew it was meaningless.

_11._

“I know you’re cheating on me.”

Bambam takes a sharp breath in, it almost sounds like a gasp. Jinyoung raises his hand.

“But I’m cheating on you too.” He sighs. “With a guy named Jaebeom.”

He pauses deliberately, observing Bambam closely. “You know him, don’t you ? He has two beauty marks under his eyebrow.”

He watches Bambam’s face fall as he realises they’re cheating on each other with the same guy, and that Jinyoung knew all about it, at least at some point, while he didn’t notice anything at all. He wonders if Jaebeom knows, or knew.

There’s no earthquake, no walls collapsing, no yells from all sides upon this discovery. There’s only Jinyoung’s snort, because that’s fucking funny, isn’t it ?

**Author's Note:**

> title from _illicit affairs_ by taylor swift.
> 
> firstly, I hope everyone is okay, since it's been quite chaotic lately. secondly, thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed this and that the non-linear narrative wasn't too confusing. comments are always appreciated.  
> much love.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/joypastelsol). I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/joypastelsol) if you ever want to ask something.


End file.
